


Looking for a Read

by AuspiciousFish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Disability, Drabble, Implied Frottage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspiciousFish/pseuds/AuspiciousFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted to find a book, not library exhibitionists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Read

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so I was an anon on tumblr spreading ficlet asks. This is written for illbesingingforyouontheradio, though she/he has moved urls. I think.

The bumps against his fingers are distinct. They have to be, for the blind. And just as distinct, is the throaty groan from behind the bookshelf Merlin is following. More often than not, there are couples indulging in some form of frottage in this section because they knew that people who are blind, like Merlin, couldn’t get an eyeful. But they also tend to forget that people who are blind, like Merlin, would get an earful instead.

He wants to climb the shelves and lower himself between the two like a demented, cock blocking Spiderman, and maybe ask for a kiss if he feels daring. So he—because he is feeling daring—strips his shoes, and gingerly feels his way for a safe foothold much like all the times he had when he was a defiant preteen out to prove his worth. Just as he starts to climb, a very familiar name is heard amongst the stifled moans and breathy whispers.

 _“Merlin_.” Merlin promptly stops, frozen in his shock. Another voice speaks, taunting this time: “I knew it. You want him; want him to be the one writhing against you, to have his hands wrapped around your slutty cock, to fuck your needy—“

“Yes. Yes, now shut up!” It is a delicious cry that cuts off the dirty accusation. And Merlin is hard, cock pressed up against the fly of his jeans painfully. He peels himself away to palm himself through his pants. This bump, he is intimately familiar with. He rubs slow circles across what he knows is the head, unknowingly matching his breathing with the couple over.

 _This is ridiculous and voyeuristic_ , he tells himself. He should walk away, heavy between the legs, but with dignity still intact. But he doesn’t. Merlin imagines plunging into the centre of this man, swallowing his heated moans from beseeching lips. Imagines establishing a gyrating rhythm that would drive them both deliriously mad.

He is mad, Merlin decides with finality as he grinds into his hand furiously, and so are they. The pleasure is cresting. The sounds both he and they are making are taking on a desperate edge, although Merlin is trying to be silent. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. He mouths the words over and over. _Oh god_.

His name is cried again; the voice is wrecked. And Merlin comes, spurting hotly into his pants with that wretched sound ringing in his ears.

”C’mon Pendragon, pull yourself together.”

There are shuffling noises, then unsteady footsteps leading away. Merlin is sticky, and more importantly, wrong. Perhaps, people have their fun back here to seduce unsuspecting young men like Merlin. But Merlin isn’t unsuspecting because he has a name. And reading slutty cocks shouldn’t be as hard as reading braille.


End file.
